A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaming, and more particularly, to a system, method, and article of manufacture for providing patrons with the ability to play games from an off-site location.
B. Background Information
Gaming facilities (e.g., casinos) operate in a highly competitive environment. To maximize revenues, these facilities try to attract new and repeat patrons by making patrons feel welcome and appreciated. For example, these facilities often offer patrons a wide variety of amenities and services other than gaming, such as restaurants and valet services, and entertainment options like concerts and theater events. Moreover, successful gaming facilities must continually update the games, amenities, and services that they offer patrons in order to remain competitive.
New entrants to the gaming industry face even more difficulty. For example, enormous amounts of capitol are necessary to fund the design and development of a new gaming facility. These problems prevent non-gaming type hospitality facilities, such as hotels, motels, amusement parks, theme parks, and resorts, and retail facilities, such as grocery stores and gas stations, from entering the gaming industry.
One way for both gaming facilities to increase revenues and for non-gaming facilities to enter into the gaming industry would be for each to provide patrons with the ability to play from an off-site location (e.g., from home) via an online network (e.g., the Internet). These facilities, however, face many problems associated with providing off-site gaming over an online network.
One problem is that patrons do not have confidence in the security of the online networks, such as the Internet, and thus, are hesitant to provide personal information and/or to purchase wagers over online networks. Another problem is that gaming via online networks, such as the Internet, is not legal in many places. Therefore, these facilities may not be able to provide their patrons with such an ability.